Together
by Zombiee Luff
Summary: After a horrific accident in a dark cave in the middle of nowhere, Ember is convinced Spyro is dead. But with a little help from Flame she might just be able to find him... And perhaps love. EmberxFlame; rated M for language and lemons in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, Ember, Flame, whatever. Not that anyone cares. This is my first full story. I plan to have up to 10 chapters, possibly more. One or more will contain lemons, so, if you don't like that sort of stuff, you can skip that. No flaming, please. Flaming just gets me annoyed. But if you want to flame, be prepared to be ignored. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy Together. Lame title, but I suck at that sort of stuff. Naming and all. ;) Enough of my rambling. Onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

**TOGETHER  
**Chapter One

Ember flitted through the trees, her azure eyes scanning for any sign of movement in the forest below. She felt a single tear slide out of her right eye as she called out Spyro's name.

Finally, she tumbled into a clearing, sobbing and clawing at the grass below. Her face was covered in mud as she wet the ground with her tears but she didn't care. All she wanted was Spyro by her side, yet she knew this was too much to ask for. Spyro was dead and it was all her fault. In anger, she ripped out clumps of grass and threw them around her, blades flitting around her body and sticking to her wings.

Suddenly, without warning, a warm paw rested on Ember's shoulder. The young dragoness gasped and looked up. "Wh-who are you?" she whispered fearfully, her tear-filled eyes gazing upon the orange male standing in front of her. He was about the same age as Ember. He smiled at the girl and pushed his muzzle close to hers.

"I'm Flame," he replied. "And you are..?"

"E-Ember..."

Flame looked at the tears rolling down Ember's rose pink cheeks. "Why are you crying?" he asked, using his claws to wipe the tears away.

Ember was shocked at this stranger's show of affection, but, without questioning his sympathy, she answered; "A person very special to me has... Has..." She couldn't finish, fresh tears rolling from her eyes. She howled in anger and sorrow as Flame wrapped his wings around the dragoness.

"Don't worry..." he said, stroking her back and nodding. "Everything's going to be-"

"No, it's not! It's not going to be okay! It's not going to be fine! Spyro's... Spyro's _dead _and it's all my fault!"  
"Spyro? He's dead?"

Ember stopped crying and stared at Flame. "Y-you know Spyro?"

"I did... Ages ago. But if he's dead... No, he can't be..."

"But, I remember... The cave... And..."

"Shush." Flame placed a claw against Ember's maw and looked at the brooding trees above. "Perhaps I could accompany you? To wherever you are going?"

"I wasn't going anywhere." Ember pulled away and sighed.

"Are you sure? Maybe we could look for Spyro," answered Flame, standing up and moving closer to Ember. "He might not be dead."

"Really? Y-you think so?" Ember knew that Flame was a complete stranger, yet she felt comforted with him around. Sniffling and nodding, Ember grinned. "Thank you, Flame."

The male dragon nodded. "You're welcome," he smiled. "We'd better rest for the night."

Without another word, Ember nodded and lowered to the ground, resting her head on the grass and sighing. "Thank you, Flame."

Flame looked up at the sky one last time and then, yawning, rolled onto the grass and slept.

* * *

Spyro awoke from his nightmare with a yelp. He looked around the dark cave he was in with blurry vision, curling into the stone floor like a dragonling. He coughed and spat out phlegm, his stomach heaving. He clutched at his chest and coughed once more, a strange growling noise emerging from his gullet. His head throbbed and the world spun around him before he dropped onto the floor once more, blackness taking over him.

* * *

Nothing much had occurred between Flame and Ember as they trudged through the dark forest, the silence being broken only by the soft crunching of the browned leaves underneath the two dragons' paws.

"S-so..." Ember said, her eyes darting around as she tried to initiate conversation. "Thanks for... For helping me."

"It's okay." Flame coughed awkwardly. "Umm... So yeah. How d'you know Spyro?"

"We used to be... F-friends." Ember shrugged. "Y'know."

"I see." The male nodded. "Did you sleep well?"

Ember tried to recall sleeping. She didn't remember dreaming about anything. "I suppose so." She shivered. "Boy, it's cold in the forest in the morning."

"Yeah."

"Mm."

Silence ensued.

The orange dragon sighed and looked down at his forepaws. Ember eyed him and smiled.

"You remind me of Spyro," she grinned. "You could be twins, aside the colour."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well... It means you're cute." Ember giggled girlishly.

Flame's eyes widened. "Cute?"

"Don't get freaked, I'm not trying to try anything with you." She nudged Flame playfully.

"Y-yeah." Flame was silent once more.

Ember sighed, rolling her blue eyes. "It's really hard to talk to you," she noted, shaking her head.

* * *

After quite some time of trekking through the forest, the pair reached another clearing. "Time to rest." Flame walked towards a large oak tree and sniffed it, then proceeded to raise his hindleg.

"Like, ew! What're you _doing_?" shrieked Ember, backing away.

Flame rolled his eyes. "There might be other dragons around here. And you're a female. And we're _small_."

"Well, okay. But don't come near me now!"

"Whatever." Flame smiled and walked away from the tree, then curled up on the floor. "Rest, Ember."

"But..."

"Just sit down for a little while. We've got a long way to go."

Ember put her head on the ground and yawned. "Thank you, Flame."

"You're welcome, Ember."

* * *

**How did you find the first chapter? *le gasp* Spyro _isn't _dead! But what's up with him? Will Ember ever be able to talk to Flame and get used to his habit of pissing on trees? Find out in Chapter Two of Together! ~**


End file.
